


Among the Stars: A Star Trek Collection

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One-Shots, Space family, assorted ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: A collection of dribbles, one-shots, and other strictly Star Trek works that are too short to comprise a full story of their own.





	1. Transporter Malfunction and the Error of Wardrobe Created

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these will definitely fall into the category of why all these tags? You're only focusing on the main trio. It will seem that way at first, but each drabble will tell you who the principles are.

**Disclaimer: Star Trek is the brain child of Gene Roddenberry. The crew of the AOS films gave us the reboot characters. This was just some good 'ol fun.**

* * *

 

"And you two wonder why I don't trust these damned forsaken transporters." McCoy said, a glare fixed firmly on the two senior officers before him. Jim looked back with a sheepish grin and Spock of course was un-phased by the doctor's glare.

"Doctor, it is illogical to blame the transporter for our current state of dress. The odds it was the transporter are a low 2% out of 100. However, the other 98 odds are that Mister Scott tampered with the system while we were on the planet." Spock answered, rubbing his exposed forearms. The Vulcan had wound up in the doctor's medical scrubs and was noticing how chilly the transporter room was in a different uniform.

"Well, Captain McCoy, what do **you** suggest we do? Confine the transporters to quarters?" Jim asked with a devil-may-care grin at the hazel glare fixated on him.

"Real cute infant. I **suggest** , we go to sickbay and I make sure nothing **else** went wrong. Before that though we exchange shirts back. You'd make a poor Science Officer."


	2. The Great Scotland vs Russia Prank War Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple food prank from Mister Scott set the stage for the longest running prank war in Enterprise history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble belongs to TOS, as indicated by the descriptions given for Pavel.

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

* * *

 

“I don’t wanna try it! It smells horrible Mister Scott!” Pavel Chekov griped, looking down at the food before him with a disdain he usually held for one of his visits to the sickbay. While the Russian liked Doctor McCoy, he hated being the ire in the man’s fire for getting hurt. The food in question was a traditional food of Scotland: Haggis.

“Now laddie, how d’ye know you won’t like it if ye won’t try it?”

“Haggis is food given to dogs in Russia!” Chekov spat, only amusing Scotty who knew full well the boy’s memory of history was beyond all aid at this point. So he tried another tactic.

“Why would ye feed somethin’ to yer dog that you yourself would ne’er try?”

Chekov flushed as he griped then glowered as he took a bite of the offending dish before him and blinked, brown eyes looking up at the Chief Engineer who was grinning madly with triumph.

“That was spiral ham!”

“Aye laddie, if ye recall I never said what I was having you sample.” Scotty said with a twinkle in his eye. It was the beginning of the Scotland vs Russia Prank War of the Enterprise, a competition that even Mister Spock couldn’t dissuade.


	3. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy gets the wrong impression when Jim accidentally leaves the comm running in his room while talking to Spock. The misunderstanding leaves Bones in a very despondent mood for the rest of the week to the point that the rest of the crew feels the need to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular piece happened because I felt like something gloomy. It was either pick on Bones or write a whole new story and bully Ignis a bit (Final Fantasy XV for those who do not know). 
> 
> If you can pick out the musical reference and provide me with the song AND the group in a comment I will reply and ask you for a prompt suggestion. Your ONLY hint: The song title is the reference and the song is from roughly the 60's-70's timeframe.

Leonard H. McCoy was many things, but a psychic was definitely not one of them (thank you very much Mister Chekov). In retrospect he supposed, if he had been then he would have managed to avoid how he'd spent the past week before the misunderstanding of the year was cleared up. Really, he mused later, it should have been obvious that he hadn't heard the whole conversation in the first place. The Sunday that began that hellish week had seemed fairly ordinary at the time, except for when the channel link to the med bay came on. McCoy expected to be hearing himself paged to the bridge or for it to simply be Jim checking in. To be fair, it **was** Jim.

 

"I'm sure Mister Spock. Bones will not find out about this as long as we keep it quiet."

 

That sentence alone made the doctor bristle strangely. What in the name of his Aunty Grizelda could Jim have been talking about? Unless...were they...no, it was too preposterous to consider.

 

"Captain, it is highly inappropriate that we do not inform the doctor." Spock's voice replied and McCoy felt unsure whether he was thankful or fearful of the subject matter.

 

"Spock, not one word to Doctor McCoy about this, that's an order! I don't want to hear that he knows anything about this. It is imperative this remains a secret."

 

That did it. McCoy finally let his hand flip the comm off, as he should have done the minute he heard Jim talking and not addressing him. What could it be that Jim made it an order for Spock to keep silent. Were...they planning to leave him? The idea sent a jolt of anxiety through his system that he quickly combatted with work. As the day went on though it got harder to hold any enthusiasm at all, let alone smile when expected. McCoy didn't go to the bridge that day.

 

**TOS~TOS~TOS~TOS~TOS**

 

"Doctor McCoy, are ye feeling' all right?" 

 

McCoy nearly jumped out of his skin before realizing it was only Scotty addressing him. The Scotsman looked concerned which only served to make the brunet feel guilty. Leonard didn't like the idea of telling Scotty what was wrong. While most of the bridge crew and security knew that the 'triumvirate' were part of a three-man relationship, he didn't like the idea of addressing that he had insecurities about it to them. After a moment blue eyes looked up to meet Scotty's own brown gaze.

 

"Nothin' that'll cause too much trouble Scotty. Just getting lost in thought is all. Did you need something?"

 

"Aye, we were needing' to see if ye 'ad any extra cleanser cloths we could use on the bridge. Lieutenant Uhura said she'd feel better using one o' them instead of the compressed air we 'ad to use the last time." Scotty wasn't buying McCoy's response but he would let the doctor off this time. The engineer just hoped it hadn't been a leaked word about the upcoming party celebrating the doctor's recent medical journal from their stay on Ivalice (oh how he wished he could have spent more time with the beauty that was the Strahl).

 

"Sure thing Mister Scott."

 

**TOS~TOS~TOS~TOS~TOS**

 

"Jim...it has come to my attention that Leonard is withdrawing from us yet again."

 

"What makes you say that Mister Spock, aside from the fact he's been making excuses to hole up either in his office or in his own quarters again?" Jim had to jab, it dispelled his own growing worry about the issue at hand. The captain tried to think if they'd done anything that would trip one of McCoy's numerous 'buttons'. Jim knew full well that McCoy had a list of insecurities nearly as long as the medical journals he'd helped compile. Last time they'd had a problem had been due to a scheduling conflict that had kept himself and Spock so busy they could barely get two words to the doctor. While Bones was far from needy, he needed reassurance and contact from time to time. That week had been hell for all three of them. 

 

"We'll have to talk to him tomorrow. Assuming he's following that routine he promised to when there's no issue in sick bay he should already be asleep."

 

**TOS~TOS~TOS~TOS~TOS**

 

Tuesday had been a disaster for the crew of the Enterprise. Four crewman killed and the captain injured. Jim flinched at the hard look McCoy wore on his face, clearly displeased. The flinch was more because of the deafening silence. Jim could see the defenses rising in those baby blue eyes and he hated it. Something had definitely triggered his 'seal if off before I get hurt' responses. Then it hit him, McCoy must have overheard him say something and not gotten the entire situation. Only one way to find out.

 

"Doctor McCoy, if you have a grievance then please by all means, get it out in the air." Wincing at the formality of the tone he'd used he looked to see McCoy had dropped his shoulders a bit.

 

"I'm just tired Jim. But you need to quit nearly getting' yourself killed on plane side missions."

 

"I'll try Bones. Does this mean you're not going to tell me what Spock and I did to upset you?" Jim was testing the waters and he knew it, but he needed to let McCoy know it was okay to talk about this.

 

"Get some rest captain."

 

**TOS~TOS~TOS~TOS~TOS**

 

"Leonard...mind if I join you?"

 

"A gentleman never denies an angel a seat or a cup of tea." McCoy smiled, not quite enough to reach his eyes but enough that Nyota knew she was welcome truthfully and damn if she hadn't missed that smile. Settling down across the way she gratefully accepted the mug of warm tea from the doctor.

 

"You've been sort of gloomy lately. Is something the matter? I haven't seen you on the bridge lately."

 

Leonard knew there'd be no fooling Uhura, that woman could charm a snake into not biting her if she per her mind to it. Taking a sigh and deep swallow of his own tea he slumped in his seat.

 

"I...think Jim and Spock want to leave. I overheard something I probably shouldn't have and that's the only scenario my mind is coming up with but I can't bring myself to ask 'em and get it over with."

 

"Oh Leonard, we both know they wouldn't do that. They've been worried but know you probably need space. Why don't you tell me why you think that's what is going on?" Nyota moved to sit right next to him, one hand soothingly on one of the lieutenant-commander's shoulder as she listened to what he'd heard. It was hard hearing him choke a few times when he spoke but she knew it was likely the first time he'd talked about why he'd been so off the last few days. It dawned on her that the two men had likely been talking about the surprise party set for that Saturday evening.

 

"Leonard, I'm not supposed to tell you what is going on but can I get you to trust me that you just misunderstood what you heard?"

 

"I can try."

 

**TOS~TOS~TOS~TOS~TOS**

 

"Bones...thinks we want to dissolve our relationship? Is that what you're saying?"

 

"Yes captain. Leonard overheard a portion of the argument you had with Spock about keeping the journal and the party a secret from him and misinterpreted it." Uhura replied, hoping that the two would go immediately down to comfort their third part.

 

"Captain...perhaps it is our best interest, and in the interest of dissuading any further negative emotions in the doctor, to go clear this matter up before it becomes detrimental to his health."

 

Agreement found them both down in McCoy's office, where they found the man had drifted off while doing a report. Jim felt a fond exasperation fill him as he gently nudged McCoy awake.

 

"Bones, we need to talk to you."

 

"This better be damn good Jim, I was enjoyin' that dream." McCoy groused, looking up grumpily at the other two men who both had really uncomfortable looks on their faces that made him wake fully.

 

"What did you two break now?"

 

"Your faith in us." Spock spoke simply. The vulcan's eyes betrayed the distress his face did not dare show but it comforted McCoy to see the emotion so recognizably.

 

"It was brought to our attention that you have misinterpreted a conversation not meant for your ears. We were not speaking of leaving you Leonard."

 

"Bones...we were planning a surprise party to celebrate your paper on the Dalmascan Galbana Lily and it's medicinal properties making it into the medical journal for this month. It was my idea that you not know about it." Jim braced himself for the shouting match he was sure would occur but instead he heard the doctor start laughing quietly at first until he was laughing as if he'd heard the funniest thing ever.

 

"You mean to tell me that they were so out of things to publish they chose a paper I'm still revising? I got worked up over something so stupid!"

 

Spock crossed the room and placed a hand on Leonard's shoulder, causing a cessation of laughter as the tears slid down his face. Tears of relief and regret.

 

"Leonard, I am aware that you have had relationship issues in the past. So do not fret to have doubted us. Our relationship is new, scarcely a year old as of next month. You need to give us time and be more open with us in the future."

 

"Thank you Spock. I know it's not easy dealing with the amount of emotional baggage that I came with. Pretty sure mine's almost as bad Jim's some days."

 

"Play nice Bones."

 

"Leonard, Jim, it would be illogical to change yourselves over night. I do have difficulties in my past and you have chosen freely to accept me. We are a three-way balance." Spock replied. Jim walked to stand on McCoy's other side and placed his hand on the free shoulder.

 

"So, misunderstanding cleared Bones?"

 

"Until one of us has another one Jim. Until next time." McCoy said with a knowing but rueful smile. Misunderstandings happened but now he felt more confident that he'd think to clear it up before he had another episode of avoidance.

 


	4. Tangled with the Wrong Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu discovers the hard way that there are some plants that do not appreciate being poked by curious botanists when the peculiar creature is brought aboard.

Hikaru Sulu was quickly regretting his life decisions as he dodged out of the way of a swinging arm-like branch from the odd sapling that had been brought aboard the Enterprise from the peculiar world of Rieze Maxia. Sulu only just discovered that this tree even had eyes that could glower at you if you so much as poked it. The locals had warned them to note mistake trees for something called a Bog Plant so he was assuming this rather unfriendly plant-like animal was the creature he'd been warned about.

 

"Hikaru...are you sure we shouldn't call security to come and detain it so we can beam it back down?" Pavel Chekov asked, worried for his friend as he ducked out of the way of the plant-monster's other arm. Sulu gave him a look that meant 'hush Pavel'.

 

"No, because you know that they'll never let me live it down and Doctor McCoy will lecture me about my observational skills which are usually far better than this."

 

"Nice to hear you admit that you flubbed up Sulu." McCoy chimed from the doorway with a quirked lip and amusement in his eyes as he walked into the room and stuck the creature with a hypospray tranquilizer. The doctor however, did not lecture him at all only patted his shoulder.

 

"You get one hour to study and document this lil' guy then the King of Rieze Maxia wants it returned to it's natural habitat. Just remember from now on Sulu: Always listen to the locals about their flora and fauna."

 

It was a lesson that Sulu took to heart and was thankful for the doctor's decision not to tell the captain the entirety of how the flub-up happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally slipped Sulu in there. YES, I reference Tales of Xillia in this one. It can be read as either TOS or AOS in this case as I left no descriptors. Hopefully this was cute if nothing else.


End file.
